O Pedido
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: Apenas mais um dia tranqüilo em Ottery St. Catchpole. Finalmente Ron tinha pedido Hermione em casamento.


**Ron's POV**

Tinha que ser hoje! Não podia passar disso. Mas afinal de contas, do que eu estava com tanto medo assim? Não é como se eu fosse enfrentar um bando de aranhas, igual no 2º ano, quando Hagrid nos mandou para o meio da Floresta Proibida para "batermos um papinho" com Aragogue. Até hoje isso me dá arrepios só de lembrar.

Não, este era apenas o dia em que eu ia pedir Hermione em casamento, nada assustador. Pelo menos foi o que Harry disse. Um pouco de frio na barriga, talvez, mas não era nada mortal.

-Mione, será que posso falar com você por um minuto? – eu perguntei um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol. Podem dizer que é piegas, mas acho que um pedido desses à essa hora é bem romântico, e eu não estou querendo estragar nada desta vez.

-Claro! – ela disse se levantando do sofá da sala e me acompanhando até a porta dos fundos, passando por Harry que me mandou um sorriso como quem diz "vai lá!" ou então "você consegue.".

O tempo não podia estar melhor. Assim que colocamos o pé para fora, o calor do dia nos atingiu, o sol brilhava nos olhos de Hermione, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era: o momento chegou e não há hora melhor.

-Ron, o que foi? – ela perguntou virando a cabeça um pouco de lado, confusa.

Eu respirei fundo.

-Mione... – comecei olhando em seus olhos. – Eu não quero mais passar nem um dia sem você. Só de saber que você está me esperando quando eu volto pra casa já me deixa ansioso.

"Eu nem sei se eu estaria aqui se nunca tivesse te encontrado." Completei rindo e ela sorriu. - É sério... Se não fosse por você eu poderia estar perdido ou até morto.

-Não fale assim. – ela disse se aproximando mais de mim.

-É verdade. – eu respondi. – Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você. – pausa para tentar me acalmar. – O que eu realmente quero dizer é que você é a minha vida. Eu te amo, Hermione...

-Eu também te amo, Ronald! – ela me interrompeu. – Mas eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está dizendo.

-Eu preciso de você mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eu me sinto sufocado quando você não está por perto porque é como se você fosse o ar que eu respiro.

"Você é a única que consegue agüentar todos os meus ataques depois de perder uma partida de xadrez, a única que acha graça nas coisas que eu faço..." Eu suspirei fundo e então me ajoelhei e tirei uma caixinha do meu bolso. – Hermione Jean Granger, você me daria a honra de se casar comigo? – e então abri a caixa revelando um anel liso com um diamante todo esculpido.

-Ron! – ela disse levando a mão até a boca, olhando do anel para mim. – Mas é claro que eu aceito casar com você. – ela respondeu com a voz trêmula. Aliás, não era só a mão, ela estava tremendo por inteira.

Deslizei o anel pelo seu dedo anelar e voltei a ficar de pé. Hermione, que neste ponto já estava em lágrimas, atirou ou braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou com intensidade. E, assim como da primeira vez que nos beijamos, eu retornei com tanta vontade que a tirei do chão e a rodei segurando-a pela cintura.

-Tem certeza que está preparada para ser o mais novo membro da família Weasley? – eu perguntei logo assim que nos separamos.

-Tem certeza que está preparado pra agüentar essa garota sistemática para o resto da vida? – ela perguntou de volta com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Acho que vou me arriscar. – respondi e então a beijei mais uma vez.

* * *

Era mais um dia em que o sol estava brilhando, os passarinhos cantando... Apenas mais um dia tranqüilo em Ottery St. Catchpole.

A Toca se encontrava em um silêncio absoluto, pois a noite anterior havia sido uma de muita festa: finalmente Ron tinha pedido Hermione em casamento.

Só Merlin sabe quantos anos ele demorou para criar coragem o suficiente...

* * *

_Então, aqui está mais uma oneshot! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Porque é mais ou menos assim que eu penso que Ron pediu Hermione em casamento..._

_Beijos!_

_P.S.: Tenho que acrescentar o final alternativo que a minha amiga acabou de me dar: Ao invés de Hermione aceitar o pedido de casamento, ela se declara perdidamente apaixonada pelo Harry e vai correndo falar com ele._

_Harry pede desculpas, mas diz que é gay._

_Devastado, Ron vira um Comensal da Morte._

_A minha reação? Ri descontroladamente! Fala sério! Hermione apaixonada pelo Harry, Ron um Comensal da Morte e Harry gay? Eu sei que tem milhões de fics onde Harry é gay e apaixonado pelo Draco, mas isso simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça. Ele nunca teve nenhuma inclinação à isso, ao contrário de Dumbledore..._


End file.
